Yahiko: The New Rurouni in Town
by Mr.Shadowfox022
Summary: Yahiko is 21 years old and wanders as a Rurouni, when he finally meets up with Tsubame after 5 years. Join his new adventures with a double dose of humor and romance. Will love blossom between the friends, and what new people will pop up in the future?
1. Reunions and Readjustments

Authors Note: Hey, this is my first fic in such a long time-since I did a digimon saga fic. *sigh* well I'm back, and better than ever. I decided, hey, why don't you do something spectacular to return as a fanfic writer? I decided why not do it on my 3rd fav. anime of all time. Rurouni Kenshin? Absolutely! And who should I do it on? No question, Yahiko, probably my fav. character of the series. Take note: this takes place about 8 years after the events in Rurouni Kenshin anime, and Yahiko was 10 at the time. You do the math. Well sit back, relax and enjoy this fic. One note: that some characters may be a BIT OOC, especially Tsubame, but I'm only doing this, because the people are now older, and you know people can change a bit when they grow up. I mean, I like the Tsubame personality of being shy and all, but I think that when she grows up, she learns to be a little more open minded (notice I say a little more).Also, she changes because of Yahiko, since he was a role model to Tsubame when they were kids. You know, watching him practice, working on swordsmanship, and that heroic act of saving her from those gang members. Oh yes, a couple more things. I was inspired the style of this story by the net famous Ranma fic, The More Things Change (Ryouga/Ukyou fic), the 2nd best anime on my list. Hats off to the authors, (though I wish they would have finished it, and................I'm thinking of continuing it in the near future, check it out and find the fic- it's great, but very long). Oh, I do not own RK. Yes, even I can't own Kaoru or Megumi (*sigh again*) Oh Yes, MAJOR thanks to my fox friend Kitsune-chan for editing!! You saved me!! well, on with the show!  
  
Yahiko: The New Rurouni in Town  
  
Chapter 1: Reunions and Readjustments  
  
It is said fate has control of all aspects of reality in the universe. Such control is so immense, that people deny that fate ever has effect on their own petty lives. People have a tendency to think they are in charge of themselves, and they tend not to consider the possibility that the paths they choose are due to fate. For a Rurouni, his life is made up of paths, taking the road here and there. Let's take, for example, a man by the name of Himura Kenshin. A past assassin for the imperialist government, who turns rurouni one day, to find himself upon an attractive Kamiya Kaoru, who also happened to be the Kamiya dojo's assistant manager. Not the typical boy-meets-girl situation, however, fate isn't demanding. And yes, fate brought the two to fall in love. What with setting up Miss Kaoru being kidnapped (who knows how many times), and leaving it to Kenshin to be Mr. Hero and save the day. He's the perfect hero figure. Presently, the two are happily married with a child called Kenji. However, fate is growing restless now that it has lost another mortal to play with. Now it has found a new target. After 10 years of searching, it has found the perfect target- Myoujin Yahiko, who just happened to be in the background of fate's previous target. This is the new victim's story.........  
  
Somewhere off in the woods of Japan, an isolated wooden house was being raided by some roaming thieves that had some "business" to take care of with the owner of the house.  
"Come on old man!! Fork over the money right now!" yelled one of the henchmen at a 45 year old man, who was helpless in a tight neck grip.  
"Yeah times up! It's been a month now since you came to debt from gambling with us and we haven't heard didly squat from you." said another thief.  
The man could only mumble from the tight grip. "I told you already, I only have 20 yen right now. This is it!!!"  
This only made his intruders only angrier, and the thief expressed this through tightening his grip. "You liar!! I don't believe you one bit!"  
However, at the corner of the house was a black haired, blue-eyed, 17 year old girl, who was the victim's daughter. "Please sir, he is telling the truth! Harvest isn't good this season, and we can't sell many crops now. I beg of you, let my father go and please give us time until the season turns to our favor." The girl was about to burst into tears from the sight she had been witnessing.  
The man holding the father smirked and took a look at the daughter. "Hmm....well, money has its advantages, but your daughter seems really nice.......Shuon?"  
The man's assistant, known as Shuon, understood what the other was saying. "I got ya boss." Then he started to approach the girl, closing in on her in the corner. "Hehe, this will be fun," Shuon said, licking the top of his lips. The girl was now completely terrified about what the man had in mind to do with her. "Oh no, please no. No....." she squealed.  
The father took note of this, and even though he was being strangled, he said, "Please stop that. Don't touch my daughter. If you need to kill someone, kill me! She had nothing to do with it. I was the one that got in debt. Not her." The boss only smirked again. "How noble you are, but I prefer this change of arrangements, no?"  
Shuon was just about to lay his fingers on the girl. "Now just be quiet and relax. This wont hurt a bit." The girl was now scared, and she thinking there was no chance for escape. Then all of a sudden, Shuon realized that for some odd reason, there was a blade up against his neck, ready to decapitate his head with the slightest gesture.  
The mysterious wanderer holding the threatening sword whispered, "Liar." the young man sneered. "If you say that it won't hurt a bit, I might as well slice your throat, spill all your blood until you bleed to death and say 'that it won't hurt a bit'." Shuon turned to the man with angry eyes. "Who the hell are you?"  
The man behind him smiled. He was about tall 5ft 10, with extremely long black spiked hair, a purple/red kimono, and had a pair of black/brown eyes which happened to be full of malice. "That is of no concern of yours. However, my concern is that you leave these people alone. How low can you get to rape a man's daughter? I should just kill you now."  
Then the boss, who was deeply disturbed with this intruder, reached for his pocket and pulled out a pistol (you know, those hand-gun powder pistols) "I think I should just kill you!!" However the man suddenly disappeared right before his eyes! The boss pulled the trigger and accidentally shot and killed his associate. The girl screamed in panic instantly.  
"No, Shuon!!" cried the boss, looking upon the horror he had just committed. "Alright that guy's dead!!!" The father then tried to take this chance to break free himself from the boss's grip, but his attempts were still futile. "No, I can't let you go now. I need to someone kill. Hmm maybe I should kill you! I would feel better, yes." and he pointed the pistol at point blank range at the father's head. "Say your prayers old man....."  
The daughter couldn't bear to look and covered her face, and the father didn't know what to do. Then the mysterious man appeared from behind and knocked the man out with the side of his sword with lightning speed. He collapsed from the immense impact. The man was released, and his daughter rushed up to her father, sobbing in his arms. The man, still panting from the near-death situation, looked upon the person who just saved them. "Oh thank you sir. You saved me. How can I ever repay you for what you have done?" The person just replied. "Don't worry bout it. Anyway, I detest people like them so there's no need to repay me. I find it suitable to put out these types of scum." And with that, the man spat on the unconscious person to show his disgust. However, he glared slightly at the two. "Though I must say you should watch how you deal with your money the next time you go out. I won't be here the next time to save you." And with that, he was about to enter the forest again, when the girl suddenly stopped him. "Sir, may I please ask you what your name is? I know that Shoun man asked you before, but please just for my sake to know a great man, what is your name sir?" He stopped a few feet away, looked back from his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm just a wandering Rurouni that just happened to be at the right place at the right time. But if you insist a name, just call me Yahiko." Again, he went off, to continue his journey to who knows where.  
  
After leaving the house's clearing, he winced and a bit at his hand, which was partially burned by the gun powder. "Damn, this hurts really badly. I'm so grateful I wasn't that Shoun man back there." It gave him the shivers thinking of how much that would hurt. "Oooooohh, that's not a pretty feeling....I better get out of here before I can't get rid of it. This forest is creepy anyway" So then he sprinted off into the depths of forest.............with an annoying small hand wound gnawing on his brain.  
  
Later that day in Osaka, Japan.  
  
The new Akabeko restaurant was looking good for Tsubame. Just a few months ago, at the old Akabeko restaurant she worked at since she was 10, Miss Tae thought it was a good idea that Tsubame should go off and start her own business. After all, Tsubame couldn't rely on others forever. Tsubame was actually thinking of the same thing, making things easier on both sides. So, Miss Tae gave her a suitable amount of Yen to start out her own business, and Tsubame moved to Osaka and built a brand new Akabeko's. Business was going well for everyone now. Tsubame hired high-quality waitresses and workers, and customers loved the delicatessen prepared. For such a young age, Tsubame was striving. Not to mention, she was extravagantly beautiful. The restaurant wasn't just her place to work now, but it was her home as well, complete with 2 bedrooms, 1 for her, and the other for guests. So far, she hadn't used them at all. It's trivial why she even asked to construct 2 bedrooms.  
"Well I guess its time to close once again," thought Tsubame as she saw the last of her employees going home. Then she remembered something, and a smile crawled up her face.  
  
"Hmm, it feels like almost yesterday in those days when after I was done working at Akabeko's, Yahiko would usually wait for me and walk me home. It was really sweet of him to do that," she sighed. "I wonder where little Yahiko is? Oops!" Tsuabame said covering her mouth in embarrassment. It was an instinct by now-she forgets to not mention Yahiko, but she forgot Yahiko wasn't there. "Well better close up right now.oh my I forgot.....I need to go and buy some ingredients and supplies for tomorrow. I hope some of the markets aren't already closed." So she rushed off, locking the restaurants doors and made a bee line towards the market district, hoping some shops were still open.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Yahiko crawled through Osaka, trudging block to block, looking for a place to eat. "Man I'm soooooooooo hungry.must have food!!" As he crawled on, he saw a cat strolling through the town as it would in the night time. However, with the situation in hand, Yahiko was desperate, and his eyes were starting to play games with his mind, making the cat look like a walking piece of fish. His eyes bulged out, finally spotting some food. "FISH!!!!! Come here fishy!!" With that he leaped towards the fish/cat, but the cat was well aware of the "predator" and pounced forward and left Yahiko a pretty nasty pair of scratches on his cheek. "Oww!!! Since when did fish have claws??" His eyes then refocused and saw an angry cat running away. "Oh crap, what the hell was I thinking?" To make matters worst, it seemed people around him were looking at him like some crazed hungry psycho. Yahiko took noticed of this, made a BIG sweatdrop, and scratched pathetically the back of his head. "eheh...eheh...eheh." The people then just left saying "weirdo.......cat- eater.........crazy man......baka...." Yahiko drooped his head down. "Oh man oh man, some first impression here. I gotta find a restaurant, or I'm gonna die of starvation." So Yahiko got up and turned to a corner. Then a name caught his eye. "What's the name of this restaurant? Hope it's open! Hm.it says........the AKABEKO???!! Since when was the Akabeko in Osaka?? Maybe someone familiar is there, heck maybe Tsubame is there. That would be nice." Mentioning Tsubame instinctively made Yahiko just smile out of nowhere. It was like just the ring of that name was defining a good memory or a good time. And true enough, his memories with Tsubame were good ones indeed. "Now that I mention her, I'm starting to miss her again. I wonder if she's here." So Yahiko went up to door, and knocked on the door. "Hey is someone there!! Hello? Anyone???" Then all of a sudden, *WHAMMO*, all Yahiko saw was pitch black and he was out.  
Tsubame threw away the slightly cracked rock that she just used to knock out the burglar who was about to rob her restaurant. "Oh dear, maybe I should have used a stick instead.....but still I'm not gonna let anyone steal from my restaurant!!!" She couldn't help but ponder who the burglar was. So, Tsubame knelt down beside the person and turned him over. "So let's see who you would..........YAHIKO!!!! Oh my God!! What did I do!!!" Without a second thought, she went dragging the twirled-eyed unconscious wanderer into her home/restaurant.  
  
5 Minutes later.....  
  
Yahiko struggled to open his eyes, being in a dazed state, and he saw Tsubame. "Wow I must be dreaming. All of a sudden I'm seeing Tsubame. Yep, I'm definitely dreaming alright. That's gotta be it." Tsubame blushed slightly but said meekly, "Umm......Yahiko, this isn't a dream...."  
"Well am I dead?"  
"Nope can't say that you are."  
"Am I being delusional again?"  
"Since when have you been delusional?"  
"I care not to share.." (Yahiko sweat-drops again)  
"Well I think I have you stuck now. This is reality."  
"Yup. You sure got me alright."  
About a minute of silence passed between the two of them, who just seemed to be lost within each others eyes, as if they were confirming to themselves that this was real, and it seem their very souls were exchanging greetings.  
"Hey Tsubame..."  
"Hey Yahiko....."  
"Been a long time, hasn't it?"   
".......yea, it has" she said shyly  
"I was starting to miss you, you know, wondering where you were."  
Tsubame only smiled brightly. "I was....." she started to twiddle with her fingers in embarrassment "sorta...thinking...... the same thing"  
Yahiko finally returned his own bright shinny smile. "That's very kind of you."  
"Yea...." by now her cheeks were flushed, and she was hiding her lower face behind a plate  
"Hey also Tsubame, thanks for dragging me out of that mess back there. Some punk knocked me out for some reason. I hope I didn't lose any money or anything. Well, even though it was much" Yahiko then checked his small travel bag, seeing if any yen were missing.  
Tsubame again covered her mouth, which didn't help her embarrassment.  
  
"Oh LittleYahiko," shining brightly trying to change the subject, " don't worry about it. This section of the neighborhood is pretty safe."  
However, Tsubame didn't pick her words right THIS time.  
"I thought we thought to stop the "little" stuff!!!!"  
Tsubame meekly replied from embarrassment, "....oops I'm sorry lit.....I mean Yahiko"  
Yahiko was somewhat relieved, but he had to admit, he actually almost missed being called little Yahiko. But Tsubame was the only exception to say it.  
"Hehe, don't worry about it. Anyways it's almost like going through da-ja-vou hearing it anymore, but it seems we're not the little kids we were 8 years ago."  
Tsubame definitely agreed.  
  
Yahiko also agreed with his own thoughts  
Yahiko decided he needed to change the subject fast before things got a bit too "mushy".  
"So Tsubame, did you make this new restaurant or something?"  
"Yes, actually, Tae-chan gave me part of her savings to me to go off on my own to start my own business, you know, to get acquainted with the world. So far, business is thriving, and now this new Akabeko is my home. It's comfy, and plus I always felt like the restaurant was like home, and Tae-chan was almost like a second mother to me." "Oh yeah? She always had a parental personality towards you and the rest of us. Maybe that's why she allowed Sano to eat without paying, even when he calls says he's gonna pay her back." The two couldn't help but laugh at that.  
"Well, though, I'm glad everything is going good for you, Tsubame. I'm happy for you."  
Tsubame giggled. "Why thank you, little Yahiko."  
Yahiko was now trying to hide his annoyance, after hearing yet another little, with a smile, which he was faking really badly, with a twitching eyebrow.  
"Don't .......mention....it....." his mind screamed, though it was hard to stay annoyed with a girl who seemed to be so happy (and embarrassed as well). Then Yahiko's stomach growled like no other stomach had ever dared. "Oh my! Have you been eating lately Yahiko?" "Can't say I have." "Here, wait here for a few seconds" And before he knew it, Tsubame was up cooking some eggs, pork, rice, and fried fish, and rolling up some rolls of sushi. Then, she presented the tray of food to Yahiko, who was by now drooling at the sheer observance of food.  
"Here you go Yahiko. Eat up. I wouldn't want you to starve to death."  
"Arigato Tsubame-chan. Itadakashima!!!!!" (Way of saying "Let's Eat") Within 30 seconds, all the food was licked clean from the plate.  
"Wow, that was great Tsubame. I never knew you had become quite the cook."  
"Well, it comes with the business. Glad to hear it was splendid."  
"Yup. Well Tsubame-chan, I wouldn't want to cause you anymore trouble tonight. I mean, I dragged you to help me out and to practically feed me. I'm deeply grateful for your hospitality."  
  
"Oh think nothing of it Yahiko-kun." said Tsubame brightly.  
"Hehe, alright Tsubame-chan. I'm gonna be off now......"  
Tsubame then asked, "Where you going to go?"  
Yahiko just tried to put together his thoughts. "Well I've become a rurouni now, wandering seems to be my style; it feels exciting to visit some place new everyday. So, I got no real place to go........ anyway, I better get going." Then, a small voice was screaming inside of her , and, for some reason, she leapt forward and grabbed any part of his clothing she could find. However, by chance, she grabbed something on the left side on his waist. There was something hidden under his coat he was wearing over his Kimono. It was long and thin. Like a.  
Curiosity got the best of her. "Yahiko-kun, what are you doing with a sword sheath? I thought it was illegal to carry swords."  
Yahiko stop dead on his tracks. "Oh..............you mean this?"  
He lifted the coat and there was a black sword sheath.  
"It's the sword that Sir Kenshin had and gave to me, after he gave up the way of the sword completely. It was like a coming of age present."  
"You mean it's THE reverse blade sword? Sir Kenshin's?"  
"You got it."  
"Oh my!"  
"Yea you could say that.......though I haven't reached the full potential of the sword yet, like Kenshin did."  
"Don't worry Yahiko. I'm sure you'll soon be like Sir Kenshin. I have no doubt."  
"Yea. I know too. That's also another reason why I wonder off. It gives me time as a wanderer to adapt, live, and comprehend new environments, so I can be suitable in any condition. That's how I've been training so far."  
"It must be rough but........Yahiko.....you know.......you don't.....have to go" Tsubame was stumbling terribly at this point. Yahiko only blinked. "What are you saying Tsubame?"  
"I'm saying that maybe you should take a break from wandering around. It's sure to be exhausting and..." then she slightly frowned, "I can tell you haven't been eating right. At least I can set you up on a good food routine before you set out. If you keep on going like that, you'll die from lack of nutrition. So........"  
"you were thinking I can stay at your place, you're saying, ne?" finished Yahiko with a slight grin.  
Tsubame was twiddling with her thumbs again. "Um.....yes....."  
Then, in that next moment, she was in the arms of a handsome Yahiko, giving her an affectionate hug.  
"Thank you so much for being such a kind person to me. You are such a nice and gentle girl, and I would be honored to be a guest in your home. Thank you Tsubame-chan."  
  
Tsubame was going beet red as her cheeks were flushing, but she unfalteringly returned the hug with just as much affection. "You're quite welcome. From now on, little Yahiko, this is your home until you leave." That sentence left Yahiko at ease. It really did feel like home. The last time he felt like this was when he was first living with Ms. Kaoru and Kenshin. Tsubame really had to do something at that moment. She was too embarrassed to go on, so she released herself reluctantly from Yahiko and slowly looked down at the ground. "Well I really got to go to bed. There's a spare bedroom to the right. Alright? Goodnight." And in a flash she was already up the stairs and in her room with her heart beating frantically. She slid her back down the door, feeling her heart beat faster. "Oh my God, he's here. I finally get to see him again. But why does it feel so wonderful to see him? Why does my heart beat so fast when I get so close with him."  
Yahiko was still downstairs, wondering just what happened. One second she was in his arms and the next, she was up in her room. Then he remembered that one "Home line". She called him Little......AGAIN.  
  
"FOR THE 100th time, Don't call me LITTLE!!!!!" And the two friends were reunited, once again ^_^  
  
So How do you Like it? PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK. Just give the word on how it is. Hopefully I'll be able to add more chapters soon, so please no worries. Also THANK YOU kitsune-chan for editing, since i only have stinking Wordpad. LOL. Please review people!!! 


	2. FlashForwards and Flashbacks

Authors Note: Hey everyone!! A major big GOMEN for all of you for making you guys wait for so long for this next chapter. Lately I haven't had much time to write because I've been busy with summer school (don't worry, its for extra credit) and working on a Gundam SEED site (hehe, so far its going great). Well now that you've heard my excuses *cough cough* let's get on with the story. First thank you for the reviews people, but I apologize now and for the future if some people may think Tsubame will be a tiny bit OOC, but I just feel its her way of maturing a little bit, but she still is going to have that shy girl in her as she was before, so do not panic Tsubame lovers, lol. Well here's the next chapter and I do hope I can get some more action in here than romance (too much is bad for your health). Oh and I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, just to make that point clear. Now on with the show!!!  
  
The New Rurouni in Town  
Chapter 2: Flash-forwards and Flashbacks  
  
*Flash* Yahiko found himself standing in the middle of the night, somewhere out in an opening surrounded by a forest of trees, which was displayed underneath the shinning moonlight. However Yahiko was trembling with confusing, not because he saw numerous dead bodies that were fresh in front of him, but because he saw his sword was completely drenched in blood with a few side spills on his hand. It was their blood.  
  
"What the hell? How did I do this?? Am I a murderer?? I can't believe this, I wont believe this!! I refuse to believe this."  
  
But a shadowy figure revealed itself from the forest into the clearing, slowly making its way behind Yahiko. He was well aware of the stranger's advancements, but paid no heed to even turn around. Then it seemed the figure was chuckling with laughter as if it were mocking him.  
  
"Oh but you can not deny the facts that it is your owns hands that spilled their blood, was it not? The stains speaks for themselves and you know it. Is it that you do not find yourself fit to be thought as a killer?"  
  
"No it isn't that! Its just that I know better than killing someone without good reasons. This wasn't murder. It was a slaughter."  
  
"But what about your sword? It is drenched in their blood and is it not the real purpose of the sword to kill? That is why you wanted to know more about swordsmanship, right? To kill"  
  
"You're wrong!! You're wrong!! I wanted to learn so I could protect the people I love. That's all!!"  
  
"Yes and you protect those people by killing others. Do not flatter yourself to think just because you protect people by killing your enemies excuses you from being called a killer or a murderer. The blood you spilled is as guilty as if you slayed your loved ones yourself."  
  
Yahiko was furious. So furious that he lost all control and clutched the mysterious figure behind him and pined the person to the ground.  
  
"Stop messing with my mind!! Just who do you think you are to know who I am?"  
  
The figures upper face was still hidden in the shadows of the trees, and the person smiled mischievously.  
  
"Oh better than you know.......better than you know."  
  
*Flash*  
  
Yahiko's eyes opened suddenly as he woke up disruptively. The Morning was already up, and the sunshine was overflowing his room by now. Slowly he got up, confused about the dream he just experienced. "Who the hell was that person" He thought. "Man I really gotta get some more sleep. Yeah that's probably it." Then his stomached started to growl miserably. Yahiko sweatdroped as his inner needs told him that he needed food and fast. "Man I hope I don't go off hallucinating again if I can't get any food again today." Then he heard Tsubame's voice from downstairs. "Yahiko! Wake up, its time for breakfast!!" He was fully pleased by the words as his eyes flowed with tears of joy. "Finally I can get through the day without worrying about eating. Ah the joys of life" "Yahiko you better come on down here soon, or I'll give it to the dogs outside." Within 3 seconds, Yahiko rushed out of the room and down the stairs and was on the chair, and was already chomping down on the well made breakfast. "No way I'm letting you put that food to waste." He said in between bites. Tsubame smiled a bit, seeing that Yahiko was content with the cooking. Then she rememberd she had to open up the doors since it was almost time to open the Akabeko and plus the waitresses needed to get in. "Yahiko-kun, I need to go off and open the restaurant up, but afterwards I would really appreciate it if you can help me out go out to the market place to bring some food supply for the day." Yahiko only murmerd since his mouth was totally stuffed with ricebowls and eggs, but with a more irritated facial expression that was trying to say "Hell no!" Tsubame smiled and said "Alright, I'll take that as a Yes." Then she made her way out of the room and into the restaurant portion of the house. Yahiko, who's mouth was still full, was panicking as he frantically tried to get Tsubames attention to change her mind, suddenly started choking and was in a frenzy mode looking for water, knocking down near glasses and plates that were in his destructive path for water. Finally he found out the well of water outside. Competing with the speed of light, he pulled up a bucket of water and downed the whole bucket as soon as it was in his reach. "AHH!!" he sighed in relief with a gasp of air. Yahiko then made his way back inside when he saw that Tsubame was back from unlocking the doors. However she had a peculiar frown on her face. Then he saw that the floor was full of broken pieces of plates, glasses, and other items that just happened to be "knocked off". "Oh shit..." was all Yahiko could think..  
  
One hour later....  
  
Tsubame and Yahiko were walking side by side as they entered Osaka's thrifty market district. Tsubame had a warming smile on her face. However Yahiko didn't quite seem so radiant as she was. In fact, he seemed totally exhausted and was barely able to keep in pace with Tsubame. "See now that wasn't too bad back there? It only took you one hour to clean up your whole mess." Tsubame said "One hour my butt! The only reason I did it that fast was because you kept on threatening me with 'no dinner'!" Tsubame giggled. "Well it certainly did work, ne?" Yahiko frowned and only turned his head off somewhere else, obviously fumed. The two stopped at a few stands to buy some vegetables, fruits, and meat. Then when they were approaching the fish vender stand, Yahiko suddenly remembered what happened yesterday and sweatdropped. "Um Tsubame, I think you had enough fish back at you're place, last time I checked. Why don't we go somewhere else?" Tsubame took a look back at Yahiko. "Hmm?? Well I have been having some customer demand for salmon and tuna lately, and 'last time I checked, which was after you knocked off my rack of fish from this morning' I saw we really didn't have any left. I wonder who's fault with that?" Yahiko only redden in embarrassment. "Well lets just get some fish and get out of here." His memory of seeing a cat as a fish was still haunting him, probably until the day he dies. As Tsubame was picking the tuna and salmon, and paying for it, the vender suddenly recognized Yahiko. "Hey you're the Cat Crazed Mad man, aren't you?" "Wha-What??!!" Yahiko flinched back with an even more redden face. Tsubame looked suspiciously at her companion. "Yahiko...?" He didn't like the sound of that. "What?? I didn't do anything!! I swear!" Surely Tsubame didn't looked convinced. However the vender kept talking. "Hell how could I forgot that yesterday. This young man right here was about to devour some.." "WELL I think its time for us to go, RIGHT Tsubame-chan?" Yahiko cut off the vender, with a huge sweatdrop. And before Tsubame could say a word, Yahiko dragged her by the hand outside. However Tsubame was slightly blushing. "Um Yahiko-kun?" Tsubame asked silently "Hmm, yea?" "You could let go now.." Then he remembered he was holding on Tsubame's hand, then he suddenly extracted his hand from hers, now with the two blushing. Tsubame had to find a way to get out of this. Then she had an idea. "Oh, um, Yahiko, I never got the chance to even ask you how were things back in Tokyo doing and how's everyone doing?" Yahiko was pleased that he was able to get out of that embarrassing moment. "Everyone is doing good, last time I checked, which was about a few months ago. Kenshin and Kaoru are going great, you know, Kaoru trying to kill him everyday if its not from jealously of his cooking or not cleaning up the dojo. Also there's their son Kenji. He's 4 right now, and he told me one day I was visiting that he wants me to teach him how to use the sword one day when he's older. Cute kid, really. Megumi and Sanosuke are finally married. Those two baka's finally got through all the bickering and finally admitted their feelings. If you ask me, took them damn too long." Tsubame smiled, remember good times she had in Tokyo. "Well it seems that not much as changed back in Tokyo since I left." "Yeah..since you left..." Yahiko trailed off.  
  
*5 years ago* A carriage was already waiting for her outside with her bags already loaded up. Everyone, including Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Miss Tae, and Megumi where there inside with the 16 year old girl Tsubame, ready to give her at least a goodbye before she left. "Tsubame, its going to be really hard for us not to see you for some time, that it will." Kenshin said. Kaoru was sobbing a bit with tears but said, "But we have faith you will create a great business Tsubame. Just make sure to keep in touch." Tsubame tried to force herself to give at least a smile to help the others feel better. Though really she was sad she wouldn't be with her friends. However she new she couldn't just stay here, under Miss Tae's protection. She needed to go out in the world and live in it like a real woman. "Oh thank you everyone for so much you've giving me. I promise I won't lose touch and make sure you guys visit once I find a place to start my business." Then Miss Tae came up with tears in her eyes and hugged Tsubame gently. "Tsubame, you've always been like a daughter to me, and it hurts to see you go off so soon like this. But I know you got to do what you got to do. Just make sure you'll be alright." Tsubame was shedding tears too. She didn't want to see Miss Tae like this. "Its alright. Its alright. You don't have to worry about me, because I'll be alright." Then after a few seconds, she released herself. Megumi then suddenly saw something was missing. "Hey isn't Yahiko supposed to be here?" Then Kaoru instantly went into a fuming mode. "I swear that brat has no manners. Where could he be?" Sanosuke only laughed a bit. "Hehe, I know. You would think a guy would at least come to say goodbye to his girlfriend." Then he felt an elbow strike him on the side. It was no other than Megumi who had a frown on her face. "Idiot..you just can't turn down a chance to embarrass Tsubame, can't you?" (And Tsubame was embarrassed as her face was blushing red from Sanosuke's comment) "Geez, haven't you heard of a joke, you fox vixin?" "Well you drunken playboy, I wouldn't call it a joke if you go off joking about peoples feelings." And before they knew it, the two were already in another of their long love spats. However Tsubame was wondering where Yahiko was. Kenshin tried to comfort her. "Don't worry about him. I'm sure he'll try to make it before you leave. " "No that's fine." She said with an empty smile. "Anyway the carriage is supposed to leave by now. So I think I'll get going." And with a final hug from everyone, except Sanosuke and Megumi who were still at it with each other, she exited out of the doors of the Akabeko's. As she closed the door and headed off to the carriage, she heard a voice from behind. "Hey, I got a goodbye here too, you know.." Tsubame's eyes widen in surprise. She knew this voice. It could only be. "Yahiko!" She exclaimed as she turned around and saw him lying against the wall beside the door. "Yea, nice to see you too," he said. Slowly she came up to him, but she didn't know what to say. She was so speechless. All she could do was twiddle with her short hair, trying to think of some words to come out of her mouth. "So...seems pretty exciting to be out there, starting a new buiness, new life, and all that." "I guess you could say that...it is for the best..." Yahiko was struggling with himself whether to go and yell his top off at Tsubame or just wish her the best of luck. It was hard just standing the idea that in a few moments, he wouldn't see her for a very long time. I guess I better make the best of these last moments...but what should I say?? "You know Tsubame.." Yahiko started out. "hmm? Yes Yahiko.." Tsubame silently questioned with a real smile. "Well..um.." He was scratching his head, just trying to think how he could continue. He already started it, now he had to finish it. "I'm really going to miss you..a.lot.." Her eyes threaten tears at that moment as she heard it. "Really Yahiko- kun?" He was blushing terribly by now. "I mean yeah, of course! Who's going to get me all the free food, without Tae-san knowing about it?" Tsubame silently laughed just a little bit. But Yahiko tilted his head, where the shadow concealed his eyes. "But also, who's going to be there to watch me practice during my sessions and to cheer me on? Who's going to be there when I need someone to talk to? Who's going to be one I protect if the person I want to protect the most isn't even around?" That slammed Tsubame hard in the heart. Suddenly, forgetting about the trip and everything, she just wished she wouldn't have to go. She didn't want to let him down. She felt like crying and holding on to him, and telling him she would be there. But Yahiko wasn't finished. "But you don't have to worry about me. I'll get stronger and stronger so when I do see you again, I'll make sure I am capable of protecting you from anyone. I still am weak." "No Yahiko-kun. Don't say that! You are a strong person, and that's why....." The teenager boy lifted his head up, who's eyes were stinging from hidden tears, out of curiosity. "And that's why what?" Tsubame struggled to get it out with threatening tears. "And that's one reason why I admire you so much. I admire your bravery, the way you make me laugh and feel joy, the way you support me, but most of all, the way you always care for me." Now it was Yahiko's turn to be speechless. He couldn't say anything. Everything she said was true. His eyes was fixed on Tsubame's brown orbs of light. Tsubame was also captivated with Yahiko's own, and slowly the two crept forward their lips towards each other, barely brushing each other when suddenly a loud strike of thunder ruined the moment. The two seemed to regain conscience and step back away, blushing like they never had before, and now the area was being plummeted with rain, soaking the two.  
  
"Well Yahiko-kun, I really must be going." Yahiko looked sadden, but replied. "Alright..well I guess sayonara Tsubame- chan." "Yeah...Sayonara Yahiko-kun." And before she left, she leaned in and gave Yahiko a tender kiss on his left cheek. Then she turned and ran towards her carriage and was off down the road towards her life. Yahiko was just standing there, in the rain; not caring if he would get soaked and catch a cold even after the carriage was out of view. He stood there for a few minutes, until he suddenly broke down and fell on the muddy road...crying....  
  
*End Flashback* "Yahiko! Yahiko!" Tsubame exclaimed, now worried since Yahiko seemed like he was off in his own world. Then she had an idea. "Little Yahiko!!" "Ah! Stop it with the little stuff!!!" Yahiko finally came back to reality due to his "little" reaction. "Oh, you scared me there. What were you doing?" she asked him. The rurouni just kept a straight face and began to walk. "Just thinking..." "About what?" she asked as she began to walk also to catch up with him. Still keeping a straight face he said "stuff..." Then before Tsubame could question him any more, they heard a loud scream coming from a feminine voice far off behind. A scream that signaled someone was in danger. The two people looked back over their shoulder to see who it was. Quite a few feet away there was a woman in a white Kimono dress with long dark brown hair flowing behind her, running away from what seemed to be like ordinary men, if you considered the fact half of them were carrying swords, and the other half pistols. Yes the woman was in danger of her life, and she was coming their way. Then Yahiko suddenly recognized the woman from a long time ago. A very long time ago indeed. "I think I know that woman..." Yahiko said silently as he was trying to get a fix on the woman. Tsubame slightly frowned but had to ask. "Who?" Then after a few seconds he was sure it was the person he was thinking. "It's Marimo.."  
  
To Be Continued... How will Yahiko save his long friend Marimo from danger? And why is Yahiko getting these weird dreams of murdering people? All of this and more on the next chapter...  
  
So people what do you think? Again I apologize for the delay of the chapter. I just never knew I would get so many reviews. I almost thought I wouldn't have enough time and just quit this, but all of you convinced me to keep on writing ^_^. Keep up those reviews, even if they are bad, Reviews=me happy!!!! + More chapters. Simple equation, isn't it? Well just wait up for the next chapter, believe me, I got a BIG action scene coming up. Sorry since there was no real action in this one, but I'm sure to make up for that with the upcoming event. Also don't worry about more moments; I got a lot more ideas up my sleeve. Well that's all for now. 


	3. People Come and Go

Authors note: Hey guys! Well its summer time and you know what that means? MORE TIME FOR WRITING!! That's right. So hopefully I wont be so crude to let you all hanging for the next episode. I'm really glad you people like this story and appreciate all the reviews, keep them rollin in. Also I got a question before if Kenshin and the others would make an appearance. I will have to respond, yes, because I already planned for him and company to make an appearance (and for good reasons too *dramatic music). Also don't be too surprised I ended it with Marimo at the end, because I have in store plenty more surprises. Also in a few chapters (after I introduce the whole new cast of this story) I'm planning to make my own "opening" and "ending" for each chapter, as if they were an episode of series. And also with the upcoming fight scenes (not in this chapter yet ) I will recommend music to listen to while reading it, because I just like imagining a scene with a certain piece of music that makes it look more vivid-like. But that will be in the up coming chapters. Also check the other chapters again, because I redid and edited the two chapters, since I thought it needed to be improved a bit. As much as you want to listen to me, lets get back to the story. Alright (And you know, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin).  
  
The New Rurouni In Town  
Chapter 3: People Come and Go  
  
"I think I know that woman..." Yahiko said silently as he was trying to get a fix on the woman. Tsubame slightly frowned but had to ask. "Who?" Then after a few seconds he was sure it was the person he was thinking. "It's Marimo.."  
  
Marimo was running as fast as her legs could take her. Just as long as she could get away from her pursuers. And with that in mind, she sprinted down the street in the market place, accidentally knocking into some people in time to time, but she had no time to stop and apologize. The mob trailing her were slowly making their way to her. Sooner or later they would get her if she kept this up. Marimo sighed deeply and felt hopeless. Marimo sprinted toward a narrow pathway in-between two buildings, hoping to lose the group. However at the other end, the familiar men were already waiting for her at one end. However when she approached the other end, the group that was originally trailing her were already there as well. "Give it up lady! Why don't you do us all a favor and just come back with us? Mr. Itochiru is growing impatient for your return." Exclaimed one the men. "Never!! I'm never going back there!! I wont let you take me if your going to use me like that damn Itochiru has. And I'll be damned if he's going to use me again!" The men all laughed as they closed in from both sides. "Well Mr. Itochiru did prefer for you to come back alive, but if you still insist on resisting, I guess we have no choice but to kill you. Don't worry, even though we have to spend more time and money to find someone else who can do the job, it's a shame the newly explosive gun-powder won't be made with effective handiwork like you can, but with this giving situation with your stubbornness, your life is irrelevant. Men ready yourselves!" yelled the chief And with the commander's voice, the first row from both sides drew their swords out. Marimo was terrified for her life, knowing that she couldn't bail out of this one. It was over, she was done for. So somewhat gave an irony smile. "And there was so much I still wanted to do..but I guess it can't be helped. Please kill me now and end my miserable responsibility of death." "Gladly..men...slay her!!!" The men ran from the two sides, closing in on her, as Marimo hugged herself, bracing herself for death to come and sweep her away, and she closed her eyes, knowing this would be the last time they would close. Seconds passed, and she noticed, she wasn't dead yet?  
  
Then she slowly opened back her eyes, then was completely surprised to see that the men that were just feet away from approaching her were laying on the floor completely unconscious. The same went for the opposite side. She turned around and saw that a mysterious swordsman was protecting her, obviously the person who saved her. He seemed to be covered in a familiar red kimono and had a sword resting easy in its holster at the side of his hip. He didn't turn around, but kept his back towards her, in a protective manner. However even looking at the gentleman's back figure, she started to have a nostalgic feeling. "I will say this once and once only! Leave this young woman alone now before you start doing anything you'll regret!" said the mysterious man with a threatening tone towards the group. The leader only laughed out hard at the warning. "You got to be seriously kidding me! I don't know if I would have any regrets about splattering your blood all over this land, so I guess I can't heed to your message. Men arm rifles!" The 2nd and last line of men from both sides now were pulling out rifles and pistols, all aiming at both Marimo and the man. "Any last words before my fire squad rids you from this world?" asked the commander. The swordsman then positioned himself in a stance where the two sides were to his left and to his right and his back towards the wall of the pathway, bending slightly his knees with his left foot pulled back, while his right hand was barely hanging over the handle of his sword. Then he only slightly smiled. "Like I said, don't do anything you'll regret." The commander smirked up his own in reply. "Fine, die with the wretched bitch! FIRE!!" Both sides fired their gunpowder at the two. Marimo was now wondering if she'll be lucky again with this swordsman, or if the person was just trying to be hero and screw them over. But she braced herself again. The man only slightly whispered quickly, as if time was slowing down. "Don't worry Marimo. Trust in me." Marimo was suddenly shocked to hear that voice. Then as the gunpowder almost made it to the two, The man instantaneously pulled his reversed blade in milliseconds "Hiten Mitsorugi Style- Ryokenshu!!!" With that, he swung the reverse blade in a semi- circle in front of him, cutting deep into the dirt of the earth. Then the pressure from the swing arose so powerfully that it deflected the gunpowder completely, but only for a brief second was the pressure that strong. It was complete timing that the gunpowder collided into the air pressure at that given moment. Marimo was completely alright, since the Ryokenshu technique's semi-circle closed off at the wall she was leaning against. "What the hell?!! What just happened? Why aren't you two dead?" "You know what? You ask too much. I think its about time you do us all a favor and shut up!" said Yahiko. "Men reload and fire!" However by the time he finished his sentence, already one side had already fallen. And there was the man, standing there, looking over the people he just knocked out dead cold. Then his golden eyes crept over his shoulder as he gave the others a vicious glare that almost seemed to touch their souls. The commander on the other side didn't know whether to be fuming from frustration or trembling in his shoes. "You dare mock me and my troops. Men, I don't care about the stupid girl anymore, just kill that man!" The other side then took aim and fired directly for Yahiko. However it seemed his image blurred then was gone. "You guys are too slow!" Then sprinting towards the group in godly speed, he extracted a few quick slashes, then suddenly stopped behind the mob, taking a knee. 2 seconds later, everyone in the group felt the blows that Yahiko bestowed on them, and were unconscious in no time. In the midst of all this, Marimo was still dumbfounded with what exactly was happening and who was this amazing person that she seems to feel acquainted with. Brown spikey hair, a head-forward attitude and glazing eyes seemed to piece things slowly together but still didn't realize it was Yahiko. Now the only one left was the commander who had a horrified expression on his face now. "Hey hey now....I didn't mean any harm you or the woman..I was only doing what I was order to..PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!" By now he was on his knees in front of Yahiko. He looked down at the pathetic person who was supposed to be the senior of the group (or what was left of it) with an uncertain look whether to buy the man's pathetic plea or not. "Just get the hell out of here, and don't you dare come after Marimo again, otherwise I won't be as forgiving the next time I see you!!" The officer only nodded fast, then made his way out of the area in great haste, just as long he was away from that forsaken swordsman.  
Then suddenly it slapped Marimo in the face and realize it was Yahiko who was the courageous man that saved her. Before Yahiko could sigh and take a breather, Marimo glomped (A.N.- you know, a huge hug) him from behind, which gave him a frightening surprise. "Yahiko!!Yahiko!! I can't believe its you!! Oh thank you thank you thank you so much for saving me!" However poor Yahiko was struggling to speak as his brain couldn't process with Marimo's ample "chest" rubbing from behind. "Eh...Um...Hey Marimo..long time no see huh?" Marimo finally released her firm hold on rurouni, with much relieve for Yahiko, as she now stood in front of him with a slight frown on her face with her hands to her hip. "Yes a VERY long time indeed. 6 years in fact. I told you I was moving to Kyoto to start my studies as a medical doctor. Why didn't you ever come by and visit me?" Yahiko sweatdroped and started scratching his head while trying to pull off an answer. "Well I've been a bit busy these few years or so, training myself and all. I've been meaning to take a visit to Kyoto but some things have started to come up lately. Now I've become a wandering Rurouni, like Kenshin was, but by some chance I didn't run by Kyoto yet. But I swear I was planning to in the near future." Marimo raised her eyebrow at that. "Really." she said in an almost questioning/sarcastic tone. "Really!!" he exclaimed, internally praying Marimo would believe him. Then she finally gave a bright smile. "Alright I'll believe. But what matters is that I've finally found you again. Isn't it so great!! We've got so much to catch up on!" Then Marimo jumped and embraced Yahiko with a vicious hug. Yahiko on the other hand, was feeling very ackward what to do. "yea-h, we definitely need to catch up on a lot of things."  
In the meantime, Tsubame was on the search for Yahiko, who for some reason, took off because he saw that some "woman" was in danger. She'd been searching for the rurouni for 20 minutes now, and still found no sign. Then she saw that there was a frantic man that seemed to be running hastely away from some narrow corridor. Then she froze and saw the same woman wrapping her arms around Yahiko. Suddenly, for some reason, with this fear, Tsubame felt anger and jealousy, two feelings she rarely gets in touch with. The feeling was very new to her, and before she knew it, she yelled. "Yahiko!! What in the world are you doing?!" Yahiko suddenly turned pale and trying to untangle himself from Marimo, he inched his head slowly towards the source and saw it was Tsubame. He turned even paler if possible. "hehe..Oh hey Tsubame..nice of you to drop by on such great timing..." But that didn't tame the strange sight of an angry/jealous Tsubame. This was a definite new look for Yahiko. However Marimo, who was still clutching on to Yahiko, glaring a penetrating look at Tsubame. "And WHO exactly would you be? Obviously a dirty servant girl like yourself, with those awful clothes, and with no fashion taste too, can't possibly be Yahiko's woman." Marimo was shocked, but before she could consciously think, she instinctively retaliated. "Oh yea? And you claiming yourself as Yahiko's woman now? He doesn't belong to you, you dirty spoiled sly fox. He's way out of your reach" Marimo's patience was being heavily tempted now. "Oh a sly fox huh? Ok little kitty, you want to settle who is qualified then?" "You're on!" By now, both were glaring beams of ki that collided with one another. (A.N. - you know, you probably have seen it, that anime sparkling glaring effect two woman who usually hate each other, do when they see each other, take from Tenchi Muyo. Ayeka and Ryoko do this constantly, or Yurika and Megumi from Nadesico) Thing were not looking well, and Yahiko knew he had to step in. "Alright girls, girls. Lets not talk about this now." He said as he got inbetween the two. "Instead, how about we try to calm down and maybe, just maybe....we can at least give the thought of getting along a chance." Tsubame finally took a deep breath, and just could realize what she just did, how she instinctively reacted with deep feelings of jealousy. She usually never acts like this at all. "I'm sorry Yahiko-kun. I guess I just overreacted with seeing a stranger .er...coming in such "close contact" with you." She blushed in embarrassment. Yahiko only smiled and place his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Its alright Tsubame-chan. Just don't get pissed off again. I like it better when you're in your nice self." Tsubame smiled back. "Thank you Yahiko-kun." Then she turned to Marimo. "And my apologies for being so rude earlier. I guess I assumed something inappropriate." Marimo was kind enough to receive her forgiveness and even gave a slight smile. "That's alright. Sometimes we all jump to conclusions sooner than we should. Believe me, your not the only one." With that she gave a quick wink at Yahiko. He only sweatdropped, meaning she was referring to him. With that, Yahiko clasped her hands together. "Well now that we got that out of the way, how bout we go back to the Akabeko and get something to eat?" "Sounds great! All that running from those pesky pursuers really gave a punch in my appetite." Tsubame was in for the idea. "I'll make sure to help prepare a nice lunch once we get back. It's the least I can do to repay for my rudeness." Marimo grinned a bit. "Hey don't kill yourself over it. Bickering over for a man is something that tells you you're still a woman." Tsubame extremely blushed at that. In a small meek voice, she replied "I guess.your right.." Yahiko, and the other hand, didn't get why Tsubame was blushing a lot at the moment. And as they made their way down the road, Marimo said, "But I still think I could be a much better woman for Yahiko, than kitty-girl here would..." Tsubame's inner-flames suddenly rose up and revived. "What was that??!!" Yahiko only slapped his face in agony. "Oh please God spare me..."  
  
End of Chapter 3  
What will Marimo reveal on why she was being chased? What  
events will happen next? And upcoming on the new chapter,  
another new cast member will make an appearance, and also, a  
hint on Yahiko's weird dreams. All on Chapter 4 of Yahiko:  
The New Rurouni in Town. 


End file.
